Buffy and Angel In The Beginning
by xlovexmex
Summary: This is a story after the kiss in Angel. This is the story of Angel courting Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any characters in this story. I do not own any rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer. So be kind enough not to sue me! **

**This story is dedicated to Kayla (mostly) and Chris. For turning me into a fanfic writer again. **

Chapter I

She sat in an empty graveyard, her legs sprawled out in front of her. She hardly ever sat down. She always figured by the time she sat some big bad would come crawling out of a grave. One thing she did hate about slaying, waiting.

"Could we hurry it up a little I have finals in the morning!"

"Well Buffy, I really doubt they care." A familiar voice spoke out to her comment entering from behind her.

She perked up, but tried not to show her enthusiasm. Angel. Enough said. She thought about him constantly, ever since they shared their first kiss at the Bronze.

Willow seemed excited about Buffy's new love interest, because sadly she didn't have one of her own. Yeah, she was in love with Xander, but she knew Xander would never return her feelings. She knew that there wouldn't be a chance for that. He was in love with Buffy.

Xander of course, hated the thought of Angel getting anywhere near Buffy. He couldn't deal with competition. Though, he'd perceive it as though, there was no competition at all, he had it in the bag. Though, sadly he knew it'd be the other way around.

"Are you alright, Buffy?" He said with a deep sound of concern.

She looked up quickly regaining her attention on Angel. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm very good. The best of the good." She shook her head, she's been spending to much time with Willow and Xander. Their stuttering and rambling obviously rubbing off on her. "I mean.. as good as it can get without pain?" She thought for a moment, _did that even make sense? I'm an idiot, and now he knows it. _

_Hmm.. Wonder if he'll try to kiss me?_

_Will I let him kiss me? _A small smirk came across her face, _OF COURSE I WOULD! He kisses like a dream._

"If, you say so Buffy." A coy smile appeared on his pale face.

"So um, what are you doing out here.." She blinked for a moment, realizing the question she asked was so stupid, she couldn't believe it came out of her mouth. _That'll surely make him think I'm dumb._

"Looking for you, actually."

"Really!" She was kicking herself inside, _Why can't I think when I'm around him? Why can't I speak correctly? It's like I'm in Los Angeles all over again. "A big demony thing coming up? Don't tell me, evils a brewing and you came to tell me to kick it's ass?"_

"Not exactly."

"Oh?" _He seems so cold and so distant. _

He approached, closer. He lifted his hand up to her cheek brushing it lightly. "I came.."

_What's happening? Gah! I hope it's a kiss._ She felt her blood boiling at the thought of him touching her skin with is own. A surge of heat ran through her body, causing her to close her eyes for a moment, to enjoy this ecstasy. But, how could something so cold.. Give off this much heat?

He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips before pulling back a little to see her reaction. He never really felt this way about anyone. Although he'd live long enough to. This girl made him feel different. Like a human.

She had a pleased expression on her face. Angel chuckled to himself. _I guess she feels the same way? _She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, _Why did he stop?_ He backed away slowly.

"Angel?"

"I have to go." He looked up at the sky. "It's going to be daylight soon."

Buffy nodded.

"I'll.. See you later? Maybe at the Bronze?"

"Well there's only a few places I go, Bronze or here."

She shrugged. _Wow I must seem so boring to other people. All I do is go to the Bronze and the graveyard. If I was back in LA my friends would think I was crazy. Or.. Maybe they'd think I have a fetish for dead people. Either way, that's weird._

She watched him disappear into the shadows. She spoke to herself softly, "Bye." She had a deep sorrow in her voice. _That sucked. _She looked down at her watch, "It's 12." She sighed, "Maybe it was me."


	2. Unspoken Words an a Unspoken Kiss

Chapter II  
Unspoken Words an a Unspoken Kiss

Buffy sighed as she came to the front door of her house. "What a long and disappointing night, no vampires to vent my anger." She sighed loudly remembering the kiss that her and Angel had. _I bet he's a better kisser.. When he gets into--_ Her thoughts quickly interrupted by a noise. Automatic reflexes, she turned around stake firmly clutched into her fist. She heard nothing "Gah." She turned back around and right into Willow.

"Willow! Geez you have to warn people before you do that! You're getting to be as bad as Angel." She moved passed Willow. "I wish that you could hum or something.. Before sneaking up on someone."

Willow was concerned, "Rough night Buffy? Let me guess Angel was making with the kissies?"

Buffy sighed opening the door of her house and sliding in so that Willow could join her. "Is it wrong for me to want him? I know he's a.. pale American." She looked around for her mom. Her mother wasn't aware of her extra curricular activities after school. Even though her mother asked, she'd come up with some sort of excuse for being out so late. It's usually, 'I was out with Willow.' or 'Studying at the library.' But surely her mom would know otherwise since her grades were slacking off a bit. She'd always tell her mom she didn't test well. Luckily she believed Buffy.

Buffy headed upstairs and into the comfort of her bedroom. She slumped on the bed watching Willow shut the door and join her side. "So how was the smoochies?"  
Buffy smiled, "So.. Good." She could remember it well.

Willow, "You're lucky. Xander will never see me like that. I guess I'll have to do some sort of mojo on him." She sighed loudly, disappointingly.

Buffy sat up and moved her back against the headboard. "Will, you have to take charge. Tell him how you feel. And if he doesn't feel the same. Oh well!" She put her hand on Willows. "If it doesn't work out, trust me you'll find someone."

Willow nodded.

Within a few minutes there was a tap at the window. She shot a look over to Willow. "Who could that be?"

She got off the bed and went to the window. Sliding up the window. Angel.

"Can I come in?"

Buffy exchanged looks with Willow before returning her attention back on Angel. "Yeah, come in."

Willow stood. "I should be getting home anyway. Mom is being a little weird. Now that I have friends she thinks I'm into the 'crack'."

Buffy smirked. "You know me crack head Buffy. Look at what influence I've brought on you."

They both exchanged laughs before they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, be careful."

Willow nodded and waved goodbye to both of them. Willow knew three is a crowd. She knew that too well, too often.

Buffy watched Willow exit the room before looking back at Angel who'd made himself comfy on her full sized bed. "Willow, she's quite.. interesting."

Buffy smiled and joined him, "Yeah she's quite the human."

Angel nodded and sat up on the bed. "You.. are, too."

Buffy blushed as Angel started caressing her hand with his.

"You're.. different."

Buffy didn't know how to react to that, she was always told she was 'different.' Different was usually a bad thing. "Oo?"

"Is that bad Buffy?" He said her name a way that brought chill bumps to her arms. There was something about him that made her heart pound faster and louder. As if she'd loose conciousness at any moment by any lingering touch that he'd give her. It was still to early in the 'relationship.' She didn't want to seem desperate or naive. She wanted to be in control of her destiny. She figured, that'd be the only way I could truely have control over my life. _Can't control my slaying duties.. nope can't quit that. Giles would have a fit. Well not to mention there'd be a lot of dead people walking the Earth. And I really can't have such a burden on my 5'3" tall body._

"No, it's not bad."

They both nodded. Angel unsure of how far this would go before it'd end up in blissful agony. He slowly moved towards Buffy. His lips grazing hers softly.

Just then her mother knocked on her door. Angel backed away slowly standing up in the process. "I should go."

"Yeah." She nodded slowly opening her eyes and looking back at the door. "I'll see you soon?"

Angel nodded. "Goodnight, Buffy."


	3. Back To Reality

Chapter Three:

Back To Reality

The next day at school, Buffy was hoping.. better yet, praying the day would go by fast. She was longing for it to become night so she could be able to see Angel. She thought that she would never hear herself think such a thing. Even though she knew it was her "calling" she didn't exactly love slaying. She was wishing once she moved from Los Angeles that there would be no more vampires, demons, or anything else icky in that nature. Anyone that knew Buffy was indeed the slayer, would think she enjoyed her duty. Killing undead Americans as she called it, wasn't her forte.

She knew when she saw Xander, that Willow had already told him about the night she had or didn't have with Angel. Buffy, knew that Angel wasn't exactly Xander's favorite Albino alien. In fact after the night Buffy found out that he was indeed, a vampire. He was jumping at the chance to slay him, himself. But of course, when challenged to that he quickly backed down. Xander wish he had the strength of ten men like Buffy, he'd even take the strength of two men. Xander, was jealous.

Willow was the first to make it to Buffy, Xander trailing behind slowly. "Hey Buffy." He said calmly trying to seem as if he wasn't bothered by what Willow told him.

"So, Buffy, how was it? Did he make with the smoochies or what!" She looked at Buffy's face who was somewhat focused on Xander's. "Unless, you didn't want to make with the smoochies?" She paused for a moment, "He tried to bite you again, didn't he!"

That got Buffy to look at her, "Will, he never tried to bite me."

"But if he tried.. You'd send his ass to juvie"

They both looked at Willow, "Geez Will where'd that come from?"

"I'm sorry Buffy. It's just, you seem to be the only one who has a boyfriend, even if he's sorta dead."

Buffy shot her a look.

"Unless, he's not your boyfriend?" Willow bit her lip nervously.

"You should really, stop that."

"Gah, I know but I told you. Mom has been on my case. She seriously thinks I'm with a gang. Last night when I got home she asked me if I was involved with some sort of stabbing in the park." She looked at Xander, "Do I even look capable of hurting someone? Hello! I'd be the one to get stabbed." She smirked, "Unless, Buffy was there to kick some major ba-tootie."

Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Something like that." She looked at Xander and nodded to the opposite hall. "Giles is in need of some desired studying. Or maybe he just wants us to file away books." She frowned, "I hope not cause I seriously didn't pay attention that day when they told us about the Dewey Decimal System."

Willow smirked and playfully hit her arm, "I've got you covered, you can copy my notes."

"Wow Willow, you've got your notes from middle school?"

"No Giles was making me take them down, so I would be sure to put the demonology books back where I found them." She rolled her eyes. "He's always tense like that. Always thinking someone's gonna come in and just take his books."

They entered the library, letting the door swing behind Xander's exit.

"Why so quite, Xander?"

He looked down putting his stuff on the table. "Oh it was a long night last night." He paused trying to think of a reason why it was so long. "Studying. Yah know, finals."

Willow let out a small chuckle, "Since when do you study? Unless there's food involved."

Buffy looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem it necessary to tell you everything that I do." He grabbed his stuff heading out in a big huff.

Willow, "Somebody peed in his wheaties."

"I'm guessing it was my pee that made him go awry." She paused for a moment, "Wow, suddenly I feel like I'm four years old. Talking about my infamous pee." She shook her head.


	4. Xander

Chapter Four:

Xander

It was the next day that Buffy had to wait to see Xander again. She met up with him in the hall. Without his consent. He tried to out walk her but he knew she was way to fast. _Damn, she's fast. _

"Xander, hey!" Buffy touched his arm. He scooted away coldly as if he was afraid that he'd catch something. Buffy noticed this and looked up at him. "Why all of the sudden are you catatonic? No offence, but you never shut up."

He gave her a cold stare before turning away to bare his face into his locker. So he wouldn't show his emotions.

"I'm guessing.. You're not going to talk to me." She waited for an answer. She knew she wasn't going to get one. He turned around and looked her square in the eye.

"Buffy, what you did. Well what you did, is harsh."

Buffy had a blank stare, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?"

"I just think you are getting yourself into some serious trouble. Angel, is a _vampire. _He eats people, for a living. Well.. To live. And what's going to happen when all of a sudden he doesn't want you anymore? He's going to get rid of you._"_

"Angel, wouldn't do that. He has a soul."

"Soul or not, he's not human Buffy."

"Well I'm a big girl with super strength. I can handle it."

"Are you sure you can?"

"Xander, either you trust me or you don't. Either way, you can't make my decisions on who I want to date."

"I'm just worried about you Buffy."

She nodded and walked away. Xander followed her after shutting his locker door. He new exactly where they were heading, the Library.

"So what's the stitch?"

Giles looked up from a rather thick book while sitting behind his desk. He came in to join the two. "Um, nothing? I keep forgetting that you have a rather hard language."

She looked up at Giles, "Um Giles? It's called English. And I'm pretty sure you speak it. Cause you're English." She rolled her eyes for a moment with a semi-confused expression on her face. Trying to remember if that was indeed correct.

Giles shook his head putting his book down on the counter. "Um, not exactly what I intended but I'll just agree with you so we won't have an argument."

"Anyways. What's the what? Is there a big evil about to rise and what not?"

Giles looked back at the books for a moment then back at Buffy. "Um.. surprisingly, not that I know of. Does Angel know anything?"

Buffy looked over at Xander expecting that look of disappointment, we were talking about his least favorite person. "No."

Giles looked to Xander as well. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope, no problem here." She said hoping to get a response from Xander. _Geez leave a girl hanging._

_Xander looked up. "Yeah everything is, cool." He nodded reluctantly. "Well if I'm not needed for research, I think I'm gonna go home and do a little myself." He grabbed his rather thin book bag that looked empty and placed it on his shoulder._

Buffy and Giles watched him leave before Buffy spoke up, "I'm gonna head home, too." She forced a smile, "Probably going to go patrolling tonight." She tucked a piece of her hair back from her face, "If I see Angel and he has any news, I'll call."

Giles smiled, "Alright."

Buffy quickly exited. Giles always knew when something was going on. Plus anyone start would know that there was some issues between her and Xander. She knew she had to give him proper time and he'd come around.


	5. One Of Those Dreams

Chapter Five:

One of Those Dreams

Buffy strolled through the graveyard her hair put up in a ponytail. She wore her favorite blue jean overalls. The ones with a small hole in the pocket. She had these pants for quite awhile. Never wanted to get rid of them. Always figured overalls would never go out of style.

She yawned lightly to herself trying not to be to loud about it.

The breeze brushed against her skin as she went in deeper. "Long night. I need some rest." _Got to remain awake, dangerous part of town. Plus if Angel comes and finds me asleep he might be a little alarmed. _

She took a seat on the top of a tombstone. She tucked her stake in her pocket. Before staring off into nothing.

There was a rustle in the bushes. She stood up quickly. _Ah my night's not gonna be that dull after all. _She proceeded her stake now in her hand rather than her pocket. She tightened her grip on the stake putting it up a little higher. She peered into the bushes and jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" He called out softly.

She slowly turned around saying his name, "Angel. Why am I not surprised?"

He moved closer to her his hands in his trench coat pockets. "I like to make an entrance." He winked at her as she put her stake back into her pocket.

"Well can't you whistle or something just to tell me that it's you? I mean you scared the crap out of me!" She playfully hit his arm. They both stopped for a moment looking down at his arm.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Nothing." He said turning around walking away.

_You've got to be kidding me! I've waited this long and he won't kiss me again? I must've been right. Repulsive. _

_"Tease much?"_

He stopped at her comment turning around slowly, "What?"

_Oops. My foot defiantly likes to live in my mouth. _"What's with you? Yah know, what's happening?" _I'm such an idiot, what am I a chick on a 70s sitcom? What's next? "Whatcha talkin' bout Willis?"_

_He smirked a bit moving closer to her. "What do you mean? Is there any news? Evil brewing in the sewers. You know that if anything was happening, I would've already told you." He brushed her arm with his hand. "Nothing's going on that you can't stop Buffy."_

"I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about?"  
"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah the me plus you equals us part." She motioned with her finger.

"Is there an.. Us?"  
She looked down at his hand caressing her arm. He sees her eyes and follows. He quickly removes his hand realizing maybe he was out of hand.

"Don't stop?"

Angel brushed his hand against her cheek. "Every time that I touch you. I can't stop. I'm old enough to be your great-great grandfather. Yet all the while, I don't care."

"Then don't care." She grabbed his hand that was touching her cheek and she held it with her own. "I want to be with you."

Angel nodded a lowered his head to meet hers. So that their lips could embrace in a simple touch. They kissed again. Small kisses at first then he moved in more. With each passionate kiss, they grew longer, and more intimate. He picked her up by the waist, her legs wrapped around his waist snuggly.

"I've been waiting for this moment.." She smirked as she continued to kiss him.

They finally made their way back to his apartment. She was amazed that they made it this far without tearing each others clothes apart. Neither of them were into much public displays of affection. Even though at this point, she didn't care. She wouldn't mind if they stayed back in the graveyard. Yeah not the most romantic place in the world but all she cared about was him. Angel, didn't care.

Angel placed her on the bed stroking her hair smoothly with his palms. Running her fingers through her hair.

They continued to kiss. Her heart pumping with great intensity, made it feel like it was about to explode into millions of pieces. Part of her didn't care. She wasn't getting what she's been wanting for the past week. A night full of amazing passion that only her mother's harlequin novels spoke of. She never knew this could actually become reality.

While they were consummating their love for one another she couldn't stop but seeing visions. She closed her eyes and withdrew a deep breath. She saw a man, in his mid-twenties begging for his life in an alley. "Please, I'm to be married this end's week. Please spare me!" His cries went unanswered. The shady figure bit into him like a crisp apple.

Many of these visions continued. Several resulting in the shaded figure laughing and taunting it's victims. Cries and pleas for the shaded man to stop harming them, and their family. This man took great pleasure in killing.

With that, the man turned around and stepped into the light. "Angel." The shaded man in her vision was indeed the one she was with at that very moment.

She stopped for a moment lying there numb. It was Angel. He had killed those people. Took pleasure in it. He wasn't as human as she thought. He was indeed the exact opposite. How could one person take so much pleasure in harming another. Then she remembered. He wasn't human at all.

She remembered when they battled Darla, that she was commenting on how proud she was of him. Being the best at what he was. But considering he didn't say much, she didn't press the matter. Angel was indeed a feared creature of the night in his time. He was even feared by other vampires and demons. If they didn't do his bidding he'd make sure that they were treated to their fair (or what he considered fair) trial.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at the man she'd been with. She tried pushing him off her but he wasn't going to stop. "Stop!"

She struggled with him. She pushed him as hard as she could. But no use. He grabbed her by the throat and smiled as he vamped out showing his pearly fangs, extended.

"Love you."

She continued to struggle she could feel her body go somewhat numb. Her hand tightly around his fingers trying to break free. Her feet kicking at him trying to get him off of her. She wasn't strong enough. He lowered his head and tilted hers to the side exposing her neck. He bit down roughly, like an animal. Her eyes swelled with tears as she felt her body becoming cold.


	6. All A Dream

Chapter Six:

All A Dream

She woke up quickly. The beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She didn't bother wiping them away. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _She had to keep reminding herself. How could she be so stupid? Falling for a vampire. How'd she react after this? Would she still be normal Buffy or wigged out Buffy? Would she treat him the way she did? Or does she treat him as though he's just part of the job? He is a vampire, after all.

_Xander was right. I mean he was acting childish but, he was right. Maybe I should remain my distance. Shouldn't mix business with pleasure. Grr. Wish I knew who made up that line. I'd find them and kick their ass. _

She entered her bathroom washing her face, trying to find some way in redeeming herself after the dream. _It was so real._

"What am I gonna do?" She said staring into the mirror in front of her. As if she was asking someone else for advice.

A voice behind her spoke up, "About what?"

She looked in the mirror again. _I'm just imagining things again. There isn't anyone here, just me and Mr. Gordo. _

Angel placed his left hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "Buffy?"

She whirled around quickly, "Angel."

Angel smiled, "I saw that your light was on. Surprised you're up this late." He paused for a moment, "I thought I'd stop in and say hello."

She thought _Good, you've done it.. Now go home! _She shook her head slightly at the comments in her head.

"Which, I've done now." Angel continued.

She put the towel down by the sink.

Angel spoke up, "Which I guess isn't that funny, coming from a vampire?" He shook his head.

She exited the bathroom and sat at the edge of her bed. _Try not to act weird. Draws suspicion to yourself. Come on Buffy, what's wrong with you? You use to be good at lying. _"So um how'd you get in?"  
Angel took a seat beside her, "The window. You told me it was alright if I used it." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Is everything okay?"

"Well I just thought I had to invite you every time."

He shook his head. "No once I'm invited, I can come In whenever." He shook his head, "Sounded less stalker in my head."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." _So cold. _She moved away a bit.

"Should I go?"

"Angel, don't you think, we're moving to fast?"

He stood up placing his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. I've never really liked a slayer before. Well any girl for that matter."

She looked up a bit confused. _What is that supposed to mean? He's liked dudes before? Interesting._

"That came out wrong." He shook his head slowly giving up. "Well I'll give you your space." He nodded before giving an uneven smile. "I'll see you soon?" He exited the window, "Goodnight Buffy." He jumped out of the window and ran off into the night.

She watched him as he ran across her lawn into the neighbors, "Goodnight, Angel."


	7. Could You Change?

Chapter Seven:

Could You Change?

Buffy entered school cool, calm, and somewhat collected from the night before. She headed straight for the library, her official place of hang out. _I bet when people see me go in here everyday they think, gee what a loser she must be. Hanging out in the library. Must not have many friends. _She walked in throwing her books on the counter. Giles was already there reading some sort of text book.

"Right where I left you."

Giles looked up startled. "Buffy, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm stealthy like that." She watched him put away his book. She played with the multicolored bracelets on her wrists.

"Anything happen last night?"

She was startled and she showed it. _What, how could he know? Well, technically nothing happened. Except for me being a total pain to Angel. _"Ooh you know the usual. Stake and miss, and then stake again." She nodded.

"Have you seen Angel lately?"

"What makes you think I'd see Angel?" She said after realizing that he was just asking a mere question.

"I have something to show him. A text from the nineteenth century mentioning him and Darla. I thought he'd want to have a look at it."

"Oh? What about him and Darla?"

"Some sort of prophecy. Nothing to be worried about. I-I don't think." Giles always stuttered during intense conversations. _I hope he grows out of it. Such a smart man. _

"Well as long is it's okay I guess."

"Is everything alright Buffy?"

"Is it possible, for someone to change, I mean if they have a soul?"

Giles took off his glasses and a small cloth he kept in his pocket. He wiped his glasses clean before returning them back to his face. "It's possible for anyone to change Buffy. I don't know the qualifications or well, anything for that matter about his soul. Why what is this about?"

She sighed, "Oh nothing. I had a dream the other night." She shrugged. "Nothing big."

He nodded. She heard Xander and Willow walk through the doors. Xander was the first to great Buffy.

"Buffy."

She smiled at Xander, "Hey Xander." She looked over at Willow who looked like she was devastated. "What's up with her?"

"She made a C on her term paper."

"Willow?"

"I never make below a B!"

"It's okay, Will, not the end of the world. Trust me I should know."

They all looked at her. "Well not exactly the person you want to help you with studying." She pointed to herself.

Willow moved past the group and sat down at the table. "What am I going to do?"

"Maybe they'll let you retest it Wills." Xander spoke up. "Like the Buff said, not the end of the world. I would love to get a C in anything besides gym." He sighed, how sad almost anyone could pass gym.

Buffy nodded. "Well guys I'm off to class. Are we bronzin' it tonight?"

Xander nodded and looked over at Will who was still in shock. "I dunno about her though. Looks like someone killed one of her fish."

"What?" Exclaimed Willow. "Why would you joke about that?"

Buffy smirked. "Bye guys."

Giles yelled back at her, "I'll try to find out some more information about your question."

"Thanks." She said while walking out of the Library into the hallways.


	8. Goodbyes Are So Hard

Chapter Eight:

Goodbyes Are So Hard

It was midnight before Buffy got home. Earlier than most nights she got home from patrolling. Though she'd follow through with her routine. Call Willow, eat a midnight snack, watch some television, and then go to bed. It was hard going to school and having the duties of a slayer under your belt. Buffy often found herself struggling in her classes because she didn't have time the night before to read the lesson. She couldn't use any excuses either. They'd all been outplayed. Well except for, 'A vampire ate my homework'. That one she probably could get away with, with Giles.

Before going upstairs after getting a low-fat yogurt there was a quiet knock on her door. _Who could that be, this time of night. _She swung open the door and there he stood. With his leather jacket, black pants, and a white tank top. Angel. He was everything a girl would want in a boyfriend. Except that he hardly would show up before night time.

"You're using the door now?"  
"Last time it got you upset, decided for the more gentlemanly approach."

"And must I say you're succeeding with that?"  
He smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yes, please, do come in."

She moved to the side. She was sick of being cautionary in front of Angel. She was a slayer. If something got out of hand she'd just kick his ass and put a stake through his heart. Simple and done with. He entered and looked around as if he'd never been to her house. Giles said that there was possible ways he could change, but she didn't care anymore. She had feelings for him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to tell you something."

Her right eyebrow raised, "And that would be?"

"I can't see you anymore."

"You can't?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "I hope I'm not invisible."

"No, no. That's not what I ment."

"Oh. Then." She thought for a moment, "Oh." She tried playing dumb, it didn't work.

"I just think we should have some space for awhile. I don't think you should get involved with me."

"Thanks for the warning? But don't I get a say in things?"

"I just, I just can't be around you. Because when I do.. I'm different."

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to knock out those flashbacks of that dream she had two nights ago. "Different?"

"Buffy, I never thought I'd get involved with a slayer."

"Afraid I'll bruise your reputation?"

"No, that's not it. I just.. I just think it's best if you do things alone for now."

"Yeah cause that's what we chosen girls are known for. Being alone."

She looked down at her shoes. "So this is goodbye?"  
"Not goodbye, just I won't be bothering you as much anymore."

"But I like when you bother me." She pouted a bit trying to get her way. She knew it wouldn't work with Angel. He could see through things. He could see through her.

"I can't. Not right now." He took a few steps closer to her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes trying to capture the moment and play it back in her head.

"Goodbye, Buffy."

**THE END**

I've enjoyed writing this story for you. If you like my work then please feel free to read anything else that I've written. I'm pretty sure this isn't the last Buffy fan fiction that I write. I hope you enjoyed reading my stories. Don't forget to look at some of my other stories and leave comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
